


Birthday Boy

by Slagar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Chocolate Syrup, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagar/pseuds/Slagar
Summary: Tubbo gets a nice surprise for his Birthday.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional, personas/characters only, this is not based on their real lives and who they are in person, I do not condone underage content. No character tags out of respect, please do not @ CC's or send my works in any way.
> 
> This can actually be interpreted as if they are any age because I didn't specify. I've been super unmotivated to write, so I apologize if my works are slow to come out or are not as juicy as they should be. Follow me at @slagar6 on twitter!

December 23 was a big day for Tubbo, as well as Tommy. It was Tubbo's birthday and on this special day, he wanted to make sure his boyfriend enjoyed it to the fullest. They were nearing the end of the celebratory stream before they spent some time together. Tommy imagines that afterword they would watch a movie together while cuddling in one of Tubbo's throws or haring a sundae as they watch some sappy romance movie. With Tommy feeding his special boy the cherry and giving him a peck on his sugar-sweet lips.  
After baking the cake from scratch and opening some presents sent from his viewers, Tubbo closed off the livestream with a thank you, and they both said their good-byes. The older one looked like a delectable disaster, with the amount of frosting spotted near the corner of his mouth. Tommy didn't even give it one minute after the livetream before he was lunging at Tubbo, catching his lips and taking his breath away from the surprise. 

Tommy's tongue tickled Tubbo as he lapped up the sweet treat from his lover. A giggle escaped him, who gently intertwined his fingers with his lovers' own. The brunette squeaked as he was pulled closer, flush onto Tommy's chest. They stood there, oceanic hues falling deep into emerald ones. Tubbo took this opportunity to drape his arms across the tallers' shoulders and tugged him forward, ghosting his lips over Tommy's. 

Every time Tommy went to enclose the gap Tubbo would avoid his advances, taking joy in teasing his lover. "Need you," Tommy whispered heatedly.

"You're acting as if _I'm_ your present and it's _your_ birthday." Tubbo quipped, earning a whine from Tommy.

"Fuck, come on Toby." He keened, a begging look upon his face. Tubbo fell for it and they shared another wet kiss. Tommy moaned and prodded his tongue against his plump lips, entering without resistance and running along the bumpy ridges of his teeth, gliding with Tubbos' own in a melody of passion.

They played with each other for awhile before Tubbo felt something hard rutting against his thigh. He gasped as it grazed his own bulge and he thrusted up, yearning for the friction. Tommy broke their kiss to moan, panting as he reached down to tug at the hem of Tubbo's shorts, snapping at the elastic. He hooked his hand into the waistband and slowly undressed Tubbo, drinking up how supple his milky thighs and ass were. He kneaded his cheeks with his hands, licking his lips in anticipation.

Tommy knew it wasn't all about him though, he was in the presence of the birthday boy himself, and until midnight struck he was going to make this night one to remember. Engraving pleasure deep into Tubbo's brain, just the thought had his dick twitching in his sweatpants. The brunette took a seat as his lover went to grab some supplies off the counter. 

"The cake wasn't enough?" Tubbo smirked, "Coming for seconds are we?" 

Tommy nodded hungrily and kneeled down, spreading a good amount of chocolate syrup and sprinkles onto Tubbo's member. It looked like scrumptious chocolate-dipped icecream, he drooled at the sight. Before a drop of chocolate could plop onto the floor, Tommy slurped up and around Tubbo's dick. A loud moan erupted from Tubbo, whose hands flew quickly to close his mouth. This encouraged Tommy to bob his mouth at a quicker pace, sucking in his cheeks and hollowing out his tongue.

Tubbo felt dizzy and above the clouds from all the pure pleasure as he felt his tip swiped up with Tommy's tongue. He bucked his hips, gagging the one below him and earing a groan around his cock. The vibrations sent chills up Tubbo's spine and he breathed ruggedly. Brown locks shadowed his face as he observed his dick appear and disappear into the wet cavern with hazy eyes.

Tommy went to pull out his own erection, smearing pre onto his hand as he teased the tip. His hand going to pump up and down from the bulbous tip to his heavy balls aching for release. Wet slurps and the sounds of the blonde masturbating echoed through the kitchen. The room smelled like sex and Tubbo was sure his sister could hear them in the other room, but he didn't care, he felt like he was light and almost flying. 

Tubbo felt like a cord snap as his lover helped reach him to his climax. He relaxed into the chair and groaned, watching Tommy's adam's apple bob as he swallowed his load. Tommy milked himself, creamy milk spilling from his dick and oozing onto his hand as he nuzzled his face into Tubbo's still hard cock, moaning into his skin. They both rode their high and eventually met with their eyes. Tommy locked their gaze and he licked his lips clean seductively, bringing even more life to his still-hard member. Tubbo knew he'd be in for a long, long night.


End file.
